


Sneak Attack

by Selah



Series: Advent Challenge 2015 [6]
Category: Jrock, L'Arc~en~Ciel, VAMPS (Japanese Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could be better than a snow day in Osaka?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneak Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Advent #6, prompt: snow, shared verse as #5 but otherwise unrelated.

Tetsu wasn't sure which was more surprising, the fact that he'd actually managed to land a snowball right in Hyde's face, or the decidedly unmanly sound his best friend made when the packed snow splattered on exposed skin. His best friend sputtered and wildly swiped at the snow on his face while Tetsu did his very best not to laugh. Because there was definitely nothing funny about the situation. Other than everything, of course, though at the moment he was more concerned with potential retaliation than the laughing they'd be doing later.

“OGAWA TETSUYA! YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET YOU!”

Yup, definitely retaliation first, laughing second. Scooping up some more ammunition, Tetsu darted down the sidewalk and around the first corner he spied. Too many potential civilian casualties for an all out assault there on the street, but he didn't expect that to stop Hyde for long. He was just lucky to have slightly longer legs, though even that wasn't going to give him much advantage.

And then Tetsu noticed a bakery ahead and realized he had the perfect way to put an end to things before any real violence could break out. After all, Hyde never could resist a sweet treat. And what could be a better answer to the winter chill than hot chocolate? Slowing his steps as he neared the bakery, he made sure Hyde could see him walking into the storefront, hanging by the door to see if his best friend would come in with him or try to wait in ambush. And then waited a little longer for him to get tired of waiting and come in to see what was taking him so long. He wasn't long disappointed, biting back another laugh at the scowl on his friend's face.

“What the hell, Tet-chan?”

“Come on, hot cocoa and cookies on me, okay?” he said, offering him one of his more irresistible smiles.

“... you aren't buying your way out of this that cheaply, I hope you know,” Hyde grumbled, though Tetsu knew he was doing it for show more than real lingering upset.

“Oh no, of course not,” he said, nodding in feigned seriousness. “Think of it as a down payment?”

“Down payment, hmm? Well, good thing we're going shopping after this. And you're paying for dinner,” Hyde said with another huff.

“Of course, Doiha, of course, anything you want,” Tetsu soothed, biting back a grin. Taking a week to spend in Osaka with Hyde had definitely been one of his better decisions lately.


End file.
